


Lost and Found

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write AUs [22]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartments, Dog BB-8, M/M, Pre-Slash, lost pet AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe finds his lost dog.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Have you seen a golden retriever?”

  
That was what Poe said even facing the man, who was, he realized, quite tall. And pretty, too — with his dark hair (how did he keep it that well-kept?) and freckle-dotted skin.

  
“You look like you’ve been looking around the whole day,” the man said. Even his voice was lovely to listen to — soft and deep.

  
“I have,” Poe said.

  
“Is this the one?” On cue, BB headed to the door, tail wagging happily.

  
“BB!” Poe hugged him tightly. He looked up at the man. “Thank you so much! Is there anything I can do to — ’’

  
“No need,” said the man. “I’m Kylo Ren.”

  
An odd name. Poe supposed he could overlook it — a lot of people in this apartment complex were odd.

  
“Poe Dameron,” Poe said, smiling.

  
Kylo didn’t smile, but his lips seemed to be twitching a bit. Then, “I guess you’ll be on your way.”

  
“I was wondering if I could stay a while. Have some tea.”

  
Kylo smiled. He looked pretty when he did that. “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
